<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>water trainer rivalry by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291020">water trainer rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [309]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Competition, F/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Nessa have a score to settle, and they call on Hop and Victor to help them settle it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Kasumi | Misty/Rurina | Nessa/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [309]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>water trainer rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls are the ones competing, but the boys, as much rivals as they are friends, are just as competitive about the whole thing, both eager to make sure that they pleasure their respective partner at every turn. Ultimately, though, they are just the judges of this competition, to help settle the score between two very gorgeous Water type gym leaders, one that the two of them know rather well from years of watching the gym challenge, and one visiting from a distant region.</p><p>Misty and Nessa hit it off rather well as friends from the start, sharing their fascination with the same type of Pokemon, as well as a love for swimming. Since they have spent so much time together, it does not take long for a bit of a rivalry to start up, and soon enough, they both want to prove themselves in a variety of ways. It is a friendly rivalry, with friend competitions to settle a variety of scores, but right now, it seems that the score is tied.</p><p>That is when they decide that competitive sex is the best way to settle it once and for all, with three rounds involved, where the winner of at least two rounds comes out on top, their score finally settled. For that, they need two willing boys, eager to go at it with them and help keep score, and judge them without any bias. With two girls as gorgeous as they are, it is certainly not hard to find anyone willing to fuck them that much, but Nessa ends up suggesting the new champion and his best friend.</p><p>She knows Victor well enough by now to know that he will be fair and honest about the whole thing, and when she asks him about Hop, he is quick to assure her that Hop would be just as on board, and would be just as willing as he is to make sure that everything is judged fairly. Though they both wonder how anyone could hope to compete with Nessa at first, fully ready to go into this with a bias despite what they promise, as soon as they meet Misty, they know right away that it will be a difficult competition indeed, and that judging it will be difficult. Their bias immediately goes out the window, at the very least.</p><p>And Hop is very excited that Victor has invited him along for something like this. It seems like something out of a dream, and he would be jealous that Victor got invited in the first place, getting to have all the fun, but when he finds out Nessa specifically asked about him as the second boy, he is not nearly as concerned about it. In fact, that just gets rid of any residual jealousy, and helps to boost his ego a little bit. Enough that he assures Victor that he is not going to lose.</p><p>“We’re not the ones competing, you know,” Victor points out, but Hop just laughs that off.</p><p>“As my greatest rival, you should know that we’re always competing!” he replies. “They’re going to be thinking about who they enjoyed the most, you know. Even if we’re deciding which of them is the better lover, or whatever, you know they’ll have to be thinking the same about us! So that makes it a competition going both ways, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Hop. As for me, I’ll be more concerned with having fun with Nessa and her friend to worry too much about whatever you’re doing!” Even as he says it, he knows that he is not going to be nearly so cool about it, and is now just as determined to be the one to please the girls the most. The unofficial competition is just as intense as the official one, with the boys eager to outshine one another.</p><p>At the same time, Nessa and Misty joke back and forth with each other, discussing just how sure they are of their own victories, with neither willing to even entertain the idea of their rival having a chance. Back and forth, they playfully bicker, until finally, they arrive, excited to greet the boys.</p><p>“You were right, Nessa!” is the first thing that Nessa says. “They both <em>are</em> really cute!” This flusters both of them quite a bit, and they were both already pretty flustered, just getting to see Misty in person for the first time.</p><p>She looks good, with short, orange hair that perfectly frames her face, and long legs that are further accentuated by the fact that she is only wearing a one piece swimsuit right now. Nessa, on the other hand, is a familiar sight in her gym uniform, towering over Misty a bit, showing off the legs that she is rather famous for, both as a model, and as a Pokemon trainer.</p><p>It is no wonder she is so popular, with how beautiful she really is. Standing next to Misty, though, it is hard to choose between the two, when both are so beautiful, in such different ways. It reminds Victor of watching Nessa with another redheaded friend of his, and he wonders if there is any connection there, or if it is just a coincidence. Either way, they are incomparable, and it becomes easier to understand why they are not able to determine a solid winner between the two of them in any other way.</p><p>Nessa does not outshine Misty, and Misty does not outshine Nessa. Side by side, they seem to just bring out the beauty in one another that much more, and it takes a while for either he or Hop to regain their composure enough to greet the girls, still a little thrown by Misty’s comment about how cute they are. This is definitely going to be interesting, and they have not even properly gotten started yet.</p><p>Nessa is quick to get introductions out of the way, so that she and Misty can explain to the boys how this is going to go. She starts off by saying, “There are going to be three sections, and you will both have to judge each of us during that section so that the two of you can make an informed decision. I hope you have enough stamina to handle all of that.”</p><p>Agreeing, Misty says, “That’s right, because you’re going to have to be fair and let us do equal work for both of you! Round one is doing to be blow jobs, so you’ll be getting one from both of us.”</p><p>“Just a sample, though. If we take things too far from the start, there’s no way you’ll be able to last until the end, even if your stamina is what I hope it is,” Nessa adds. “But if either of you get off while we’re in the middle of one of the samples, I would say that would help sway your opinion, so you don’t necessarily have to hold back, just because we want you to conserve your energy. Just make sure that you’re up for it until the very end.”</p><p>“Oh, we definitely are!” Hop says, without missing a beat or sparing a single thought on it. It is not surprising to Victor that he is that confident about it, letting his excitement help his every decision. And Victor can’t help but feel the same way, so determined to see this through to the end that he is sure he will be able to keep up his energy to do whatever they may ask of him.</p><p>And to be told that he gets to start out by getting a blow job from one of the two of them, that both of them are going to suck him off before he gets to pick which one does it better…well, that is almost too much for him to take right from the start, his excitement nearly getting the better of him.</p><p>“If all that is clear, are we good to go?” Misty asks, and both of the boys agree that they are definitely ready. As if either of them would be patient enough to try and wait after hearing all of that.</p><p>“Alright, then I get first picks, and I want the champion!” Nessa says, taking Victor by the hand so that she can stand in front of him. Normally, she towers over him, but it is nice to watch her drop to her knees in front of him so that she is looking up at him for a change. He can’t help but be flattered that she wanted him first, and Misty does not seem to have any complaints about Hop, eagerly taking him by the hand as well, leading him to stand right next to Victor.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Hop,” she says, as she drops down to her knees as well. With both of the girls looking up at them, reaching up to undo their pants, Victor and Hop exchange a quick look. Neither needs to say anything for both to know what the other thinking: they are not sure how they got to be this lucky, but they are both incredibly grateful for their lives that have led them up to this point.</p><p>Once Nessa wraps her lips around the tip of his cock, Victor quickly forgets about everything else, including his friend and the pretty girl beside him. It feels like there is nothing beyond him and Nessa, and Nessa’s hot, wet mouth pushing forward, taking him deeper as she moves, making him shudder as his excitement mounts. He had talked himself up quite a bit, but how is he honestly supposed to stand all of this? He will be lucky if he can hold back at all, if it is always going to feel this good.</p><p>She pushes her tongue forward, curling it around his shaft, and he lets out a sharp cry, quickly feeling his control slip away, unable to hide any of his reactions. Though she is taking this slowly, teasing him with her mouth, that just makes it feel that much better, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body that he finds it hard to resist, overcome by all of these sensations.</p><p>Beside him, Misty is also taking the slow approach, but she starts by licking along the base of Hop’s cock, running her tongue over him and making him squirm and whimper. Each touch makes him shiver in his anticipation, each lick and each kiss like the best sort of torture he could ever imagine. She takes her time with this, drawing it out before she even thinks about putting her lips around it, and then she is not slow at all, taking him as deep into her mouth as she can, and all at once. Hop cries out in surprise, his hand coming down on the back of her head reflexively.</p><p>He holds it there, not too firm, not wanting to do anything that might seem like he is trying to control what she is doing. After all, this is about the girls showing off their skills so that they can be properly judged, which means that he really should not do anything to guide her. No matter how tempting it is to hold her in place so that he can thrust down her throat, no matter how his body practically begs him to fuck her face, he just has to maintain his self-control.</p><p>Misty does not leave him wanting for much, at least, and as she begins to bob her head on his cock, Hop tips his own head back, moaning for her. It feels so good, and he wonders how Nessa could ever hope to measure up to something like this, certain that he has never felt anything better in his entire life. But at the same time, Victor feels the same way about Nessa, her slow approach still driving him wild, his anticipation contributing so much to all of his pleasure.</p><p>Both girls make it clear that they have a lot to offer. And with both boys just barely hanging on, right there on the edge, the girls decide that it is time to let them cool off a little before switching partners entirely, and so they pull back, while both Victor and Hop are left gasping, struggling to catch their breath. This is already so intense, and apparently this is only the first out of three rounds.</p><p>Both boys are currently sure that the girl that they have spent time with so far is going to be the one to win. After all, it all seems completely incomparable, and better than anything that they have ever felt before. They have no way of knowing what they are in for, or if it is possible for the other girl to bring anything that can wow them even half as much. But, with the contest still far from over, it is time to get onto the next part of this round.</p><p>Nessa gets down in front of Hop, while Misty gets in front of Victor, both looking up with those playful looks in their eye, making it clear that they are both in it to win it. Nessa follows the same technique that she did with Victor, slowly but surely taking him into her mouth. Hop is left shuddering and gasping from the start, already keyed up, but her mouth just feels so good to him that he knows he would have been falling apart for her either way.</p><p>In fact, it is hard for him to describe, but he is almost certain that this is even better. After spending so much time thinking that there was no way anyone could beat Misty, now he is not so sure that Misty is the definite champion of this round. This is exactly what Nessa wants, exactly what she has in store for him as she takes him deeper in her mouth, ready to drive him absolutely wild, ready ton make sure that he is just as certain as Victor is that she is the one that deserves to win this round.</p><p>The only thing is, Victor is not exactly certain right now. As Misty licks and kisses all over his cock, just like she did with Hop, he forgets everything else, only able to pay attention to the way that she makes him feel right now. It is hard to remember what it was about Nessa that left him so overwhelmed, because the pleasure that Misty is subjecting him to right now is teasing him so much, making it impossible to think at all, or even attempt to make any sort of decision.</p><p>Misty is determined now, and she never gives up when she wants to win something. She listens to all of Victor’s pathetic moans and gasps, trying to tune out the noise that Hop makes for Nessa, knowing that this will only get in her head and make it harder for her to focus on what it is that she needs to do. The only thing that matters is teasing Victor until he can’t wait anymore, and then slowly wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock, so that he will cry out for her, desperate for her to go all the way with it.</p><p>Even now, she is still taking her time, slowly fitting him into her mouth, her tongue pressed out to keep licking and teasing at him. His head is swimming, and he is beyond the point of thinking clearly, his mind as far away from this competition as possible, because the only thing that he can think of is how much he wants to come right down Misty’s throat. It takes all that he has to hold back from that, remembering that he is supposed to be careful about that, and conserve his energy for as many of these rounds as possible.</p><p>Beside him, Hop endures the same predicament, knowing that he will not be able to hold back his orgasm for much longer, and wondering if he should say something about that to Nessa, so that they can bring an end to this round, before he loses control. That would probably serve as a point in Nessa’s direction, though, so she might want to keep going until the very end, until she has him coming for her, certain that he will declare her his pick for the winner of this round.</p><p>But he does what he can to hold out anyway, as does Victor, both of them at the very edge, tense and needy up until the moment that both girls pull back, looking up at them. Nessa is the one to say, “You can both talk about if you need to. You need to try and decide unanimously who the winner is, and then we can move onto the next round.”</p><p>“If you pick the same one for both rounds, that’ll be an easy winner!” Misty adds. “But we might keep going to the final round anyway, just to have fun.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re that eager to do that round too? Even after you lose?” Nessa asks.</p><p>“Actually, I’m just that sure I’m going to win, but it wouldn’t be fair to deny the winner what she really wants!” she replies.</p><p>While the two of them playfully bicker about the outcome of the contest, Victor and Hop quietly have their serious discussion. Now that their heads are clear again, they can try and remember what it is that they liked about each girl, and which parts were better, which ones would help them determine the winner. They both agree that this is a nearly impossible choice, but they also both eventually reach an agreement, both certain that the girl they have chosen is the one who deserves to win the round.</p><p>“Alright, for this one, we’re going to have to say Nessa,” Victor says, once they have both turned back around. “It was really close, a super tough decision, but in the end, we think you were the best.”</p><p>“Aw, man!” Misty cries, though she does not actually seem all that disappointed. Instead, she just gives a smirk and a wink as she says, “Well, in that case, I’ll just have to blow you both away in the next round!”</p><p>“As if I’m going to let you win that,” Nessa replies. “Now that I’ve had the first victory, it only makes sense for me to go ahead and claim the grand prize as fast as possible.”</p><p>The girls are still only bickering with good natures, and they give the boys more time to recover from the previous round. Both were right on the end, so they have to take some time to calm down before they will be able to go into the next round, without having things weighted weirdly. Once they are both as calm as they can get in this situation, the girls start undressing, and that is enough to get them a lot more excited, taking in both of their beautiful bodies.</p><p>When it comes to their beauty, there is no competition there, the girls too different and too gorgeous to decide a winner, and Victor and Hop are glad that they do not have to judge something like that. At the same time, they have both sort of forgotten about their goal to beat each other in some way, too caught up in the thrill of the moment to worry about any sort of competition of their own.</p><p>For this round, they are going to get a titfuck from both of the girls, and then they will determine who does that better. This will be a little different from the blow job round, in that there is not much room for variety in technique to mix things up. It will be entirely based on what feels better from the two of them using the same techniques, and so, they all get into position.</p><p>This time, Misty chooses to start with Victor, and Nessa chooses to start with Hop. Both squeeze their respective boy’s cock between their breasts, earning moans right out of the gate. While Misty starts to move in slow motions at first, she comments, “You’re a little bit bigger than your friend, huh?”</p><p>“Only by a little bit, I think,” he replies, a little surprised that she is bringing this up. Yet another victory he has over Hop, but nothing he is going to gloat over. He wonders if Nessa has noticed as well, or if Misty is just that attentive. That being said, he does not have much time think about that before she is picking up the pace, rising and falling on his cock, creating the perfect amount of friction with her breasts, making him whimper and squirm.</p><p>Next to him, Nessa takes her time falling into her rhythm, not saying anything to Hop as she prefers to just focus on the job at hand. Hop is too distracted by any of this to hear Misty’s remark about their difference in size, but he would not be too bothered by it. It’s nothing he hasn’t already noticed since they started, but if they were genuinely competing, he has no doubt that he would be able to find plenty of other ways to beat Victor, with size barely even a factor.</p><p>Right now, though, he is so blown away by Nessa that there is nothing else he can do but moan for her, struggling once again to hold still so that she can handle all of this on her own, not doing anything to speed the process along. Neither of the girls let this go on for too long, probably knowing that the boys are struggling more with their endurance this round, and they want to be able to have a go at both of them without anything being tilted in either of their favors.</p><p>Victor and Hop get just a moment to catch their breath before the opposite girl is jerking him off with her boobs, overwhelming him all over again. This is absolutely perfect, and it is hard to focus on what each girl does, so that they can reach some sort of decision. That being said, Victor is so close that he is not able to hold back but for a few minutes with Nessa, before he is trying to warn her, then coming all over her, because she does not even attempt to move back, wanting to get caught up in it.</p><p>“Point for me?” she asks in a low voice, but Victor just pants to try and catch his breath, not giving her any answer.</p><p>Misty, not to be outdone, decides to keep this up until she has Hop coming for her, and there is something about the tight squeeze between her breasts and her rapid motions that get him there so quickly, and she lets him give her a facial before she pulls back. Both girls seem to think that making the boys come is enough to secure their own win, but Hop and Victor still have to discuss things amongst themselves.</p><p>The decision that they arrive at leaves the game perfectly tied, though. Nessa is surprised that Victor agrees with Hop that Misty should be the winner, but he explains, “She already had me on the edge, so it just took a little bit to push me there. Hop was holding out fine until she started with him, so we both thinks he’s technically the one that made us both come.”</p><p>Nessa does not take this loss too hard, claiming that she will win in the next round either way. “Besides, it might have just been out of pity. They wanted both of us to get a point so it would be fair.”</p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Misty teases her.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the next round is full on fucking, both vaginal and anal, with one girl being fucked by both boys at one time. That will make comparisons a little difficult, since they will not be able to fuck both holes on the same girl, but they decide to just alternate and hope that they can make a fair enough decision from just doing that. The girls work together to get each other prepped for the anal portion, while the boys get to just watch that, letting that help them get excited all over again after recovering from their previous orgasms.</p><p>By the time both Nessa and Misty are ready for them, they are both ready to go, so riled up all over again that they are excited to be able to properly fuck the girls. Misty is first up, since she won the previous round, with Hop fucking her pussy, and Victor fucking her ass. They will get opposite holes when they fuck Nessa, and they will be done with Misty once they are able to get her to come. It will be up to them to hold off on their own climaxes until then, but if they are not able to, then they will just have to be ready to fuck Nessa either way.</p><p>Hop takes her pussy first, with Misty on top of him, going slowly as she pushes down, letting him press inside of her. His moans come out low and needy from the start, amazed by just how tight she feels. He has had a lot of fun with Misty so far today, having a bit of a fondness from her just due to her being the first that he got to have fun with. Though he has always admired Nessa, and still thinks of her as the most gorgeous girl in all of Galar, today has proven than Kanto offers some pretty stunning competition, in the form of Misty.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s good,” he whimpers, as he reaches up to wrap his arms around her. Behind her, Victor is getting ready to take her ass, stroking his cock with lube on his hand, making sure to get himself slick for her. She is ready for him either way, but he wants to be ready as well, and is soon resting his hands on her hips, pressing the tip of his cock against her asshole. He takes it even more slowly, met with a little bit of resistance simply due to how tight her ass is.</p><p>“It’s really good,” Victor says, agreeing with Hop’s statement even though it has hung in the air between them for a while now. But he can’t help breathing that out as takes his time fitting himself inside of Misty, slowly but surely claiming her ass for his own, until both he and Hop are buried inside of her. Between the two of them, she is left gasping and moaning, a little overwhelmed by being penetrated from both sides, and there is not much she can do, other than let them have their way with her.</p><p>Which they are both perfectly content to do, as they begin thrusting together. They are able to find a comfortable rhythm without much effort, both feeding off of the others’ movements, working together in tandem, with Misty rocked between the two of them, soon completely unable to contain herself. Her voice comes out in sharp cries, as she goes to absolute pieces. Of course, it makes sense that she would be so sensitive right now. After all, she and Nessa have done a lot to satisfy and entertain the boys, but it has all been rather one-sided, doing just enough to get them both plenty riled up, but doing nothing to satisfy their urges.</p><p>Now, she is not only finally getting touched, but she is getting properly fucked, and from both sides, with more pleasure than she could possibly hope to handle. It is hard for the boys to hold out like this, but neither Hop nor Victor wants to give in again, not until after this challenge is over and done with, and so, they hold back, even as Misty finally comes for them, screaming out and going tense as she shudders with her climax.</p><p>For a moment, all she can do is pant, slumping forward onto Hop, and it takes a bit for both of them to be able to pull out of her, helping her so that she can lay back and recover. They both need to recover a bit themselves, before they switch spots entirely, so that Nessa can start getting on top of Victor. He has taken this time to catch his breath, and he hopes that he will be able to maintain his composure throughout all of this.</p><p>There is a confident smile on Nessa’s face, as if she is completely certain that she is going to win this go around, and seeing her like that, he starts to think that she really might, even before she starts sinking down onto his cock. She does not take things slowly at all, letting him fill her all at once, so that she can start bouncing on his cock straight away, making him cry out in surprise.</p><p>Nessa is holding nothing back, making it clear that she is in this to win it, and that she will not give up until she has claimed the title for herself. She only slows on top of him when Hop clears his throat and asks if he can get started yet. When she does slow to a stop, the sudden loss of friction is nearly enough to drive Victor mad, as he waits for Hop to do what he needs to do, so that Nessa can start moving again.</p><p>He realizes that the difference between her and Misty is that Nessa is being a lot more proactive, really trying to show off her technique, while Misty had been so horny and dazed that she had just them use her and have their way with her. Which was perfectly fun, but he likes this a lot as well. Nessa only slows when it is time to let Hop get in place, and during that time, Victor pants in his anticipation, desperate for her to get back to it, finding even the slightest pause to be like torture.</p><p>As for Hop, he eases into her ass with a low, breathy moan, filling her slowly at first, but she pushes back suddenly, drawing him deep and overwhelming him so much that he nearly loses it then and there. She is not holding anything back right now, giving them both all that she has, and leaving them no room for hesitation, so that once Hop is inside of her, she can begin to move back and forth between them, bouncing on top of Victor’s cock while pushing back onto Hop’s.</p><p>Neither of her boys are in able to do anything other than take it, making it quite a different experience from fucking Misty. Nessa shows them both who is in control, and they are both glad to let her have that control, as both struggle against their impulses, not wanting to give into pleasure until she has gotten herself off, and, if possible, they would both like to hold out beyond that as well.</p><p>That is a lot easier said than done, and as she uses them both to her heart’s content, they whine and whimper, struggling to hold out against it all. It has been a long day, and both have been left incredibly sensitive from all of it. This is the very last round, which makes it all the harder to hold out, but all the more important that they do, with both having something in mind that they would like to do to finish things off, before they determine the winner of the final round.</p><p>Nessa is intent on claiming that title for herself, her pace so erratic that they can’t hope to keep up with her, and can barely keep their composure at all, until finally, she begins to grow tense, her moans coming out as sharp, needy gasps. When she comes, shuddering and tightening around them both, they are left to grit their teeth and close their eyes tight, just barely able to hold out throughout it all, until Nessa has finished riding out her orgasm.</p><p>Dazed, Hop pulls out of her so that she can climb off of Victor, who needs a moment before he can even sit up at all, and then, once he has regained the ability to speak, he says, “Can you two get on your knees for a minute?”</p><p>“That’s not part of the contest,” Misty teases, but she and Nessa do as they are asked.</p><p>“Since we managed to hold out through that entire round, it’s time for us to finish off,” Hop explains, as he goes to stand in front of Misty, and Victor goes to stand in front of Nessa, so reminiscent of their first round. It does not take much for either of them to get off, quickly pumping their hands on their cocks, until they are coming hard, splattering both of the girls with it, giving each of them a facial to finish off the final round.</p><p>“Now, we’ll start discussing the winner.”</p><p>“Get on with it, you’ve both kept us waiting long enough,” Nessa playfully scolds them.</p><p>Both Victor and Hop know that there is no real choosing, when it comes down to who they would prefer fucking. There is no way to determine a preference between Misty or Nessa, because both were absolutely amazing, and both are unbelievably sexy, in very different ways. If they were to decide just based on those factors, they would never be able to make a decision at all. And so, they are only able to reach a decision by judging based on technique, which leaves Nessa as a clear winner.</p><p>Though Misty was amazing, she mostly relied on letting the two of them take charge, whereas Nessa was always active. Truthfully, both methods are great and entirely different, with neither able to top the other, but if it is a contest of technique, it is true that Nessa had to use more in order to pull off her method, and so, that is how they reach their decision.</p><p>And once they tell Nessa about this, she gloats, as expected, while Misty just laughs it off, saying, “Eat it up for now! I’ll beat you at the next thing we do, though.”</p><p>“It really was a hard choice, you know,” Victor says, but Nessa waves a hand.</p><p>“Even so, you chose me. Now, for the penalty round for our loser! I hope you boys are up for it, because we decided that whichever of us lost would get pissed on by everyone else,” she says. Though they had not previously been aware of this part, neither of them have any objections to it, and Misty does not look at all upset about her lot in life. In fact, it almost looks like she might even be a little glad she lost, if only because of the penalty round.</p><p>Either way, she gets down so that all three of them can get into position to do it, with Nessa surprising the boys with how adept she is at pissing while standing up. And so, in unison, they all let go, unleashing the contents of their bladder on the losing Water gym leader, who can’t help moaning as she is soaked from head to toe in it. There is no doubt about the fact that she enjoys every second of the golden shower that she gets, so, win or lose, it seems that both of these gorgeous girls get something out of it.</p><p>Once Misty is covered and the other three are completely empty, they help her up, so that all four of them can start getting cleaned up. Nessa wants to gloat about her victory a little more, and Misty thinks she deserves some consolation rounds, so Victor and Hop’s work is not quite done yet. Needless to say, neither of them mind that at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>